(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for carrying and storing footwear or other objects.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Devices for carrying and storing footwear and ice skates are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,483,470, 5,582,337, 5,642,842, 5,690,261, and in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. US2009/0071917 and US2010/0252592.